


entangled ( your words are a song, your body a piece of art, and i want to study you )

by SHINeeNAilee



Series: DCMK Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 2/4 of my dcmk fanfics are just straight up porn what am I doing with my life, Damn you tumblr, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, both Kid and Shinichi are pieces of shits tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHINeeNAilee/pseuds/SHINeeNAilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt { VINCILAGNIA: I’LL WRITE MY CHARACTER BEING TIED UP BY YOUR CHARACTER SEXUALLY. | KID & SHINICHI }</p>
            </blockquote>





	entangled ( your words are a song, your body a piece of art, and i want to study you )

There was the whisperof cloth against skin, and Kid raised an eyebrow as his tie, just recently undone by Shinichi, was used to hold his wrists together behind his back. “Forget your handcuffs, Meitantei- _san_?” 

“I wouldn’t want you to rub your skin raw,” stated Shinichi with a light smirk, a finger putting the slightest bit of pressure along the vein of his wrist that was covered by his silk tie, and it made something **_shiver_** in Kid’s belly, causing something to grow warm inside of him. 

Kid ignored the feeling before he batted his eyelashes prettily at Shinichi, before he stated, “Oh, la, la, someone’s feeling kinky tonight ~ ”

“I don’t think I’m the only one,” Shinichi retorted, and with the way his eyes glanced down, it was clear that he was indicating Kid’s slight hard-on ( for even the smallest bulge was betrayed by his rather form-fitting pants ). 

Kid blinked up innocently at Shinichi **–** which was laughable considering their current position **–** not even having enough shame to blush. He rather casually lifted his knee so it rubbed against something slightly hard of Shinichi’s, and Shinichi had to bite back a groan. “Again, **_someone’s_** feeling kinky tonight.” 

Shinichi forced Kid’s knee to go down, making sure his legs were straight as Kid sat on the ground, his back against the wall. There wasn’t much avenue of escape, especially since Shinichi had the palms of his hands against the wall on either side of Kid, but neither of them were stupid enough to believe that Kid couldn’t escape within two seconds if he wanted to. 

But they were both smart to know that he _didn’t_ want to. 

Shinichi dipped his head down to capture Kid’s mouth in a kiss, moving to straddle Kid as it would be easier to reach whatever he wanted in this position. It was almost a bruising pressure, rough and harsh, and Shinichi could feel the lightest tremors wracking Kid’s body. He couldn’t help but feel pleased at that **–** that he was the one who was taking down Kid’s masks, that he was making Kid lose his impeccable self-control. 

His tongue licked against Kid’s lower lip in a question, and Kid opened his mouth as an answer, allowing Shinichi to explore Kid’s mouth with his tongue. Of course, Kid, as contrary as he was, didn’t make it easy for Shinichi, fighting his tongue with his own. It was messy, uncomfortably so; neither Shinichi nor Kid liked getting too messy, so Shinichi almost wondered as to why Kid would make it messy… ** _almost_** being the keyword ( he was trying to take back a little bit of control that he didn’t have while being toyed with, and it almost made Shinichi smile. Kid was caught off-guard, was off-balanced, and fighting back in the only way he knew how. **_Good_**. ). 

So, Shinichi broke off the kiss and smirked when a little bit of drool went onto Kid’s face, who held a facial expression of disgust. Shinichi wiped the little bit of saliva off of his own chin and stopped Kid from doing the same by pushing his arm back down. Kid frowned up at Shinichi before he stated, “Really, Meitantei- _san_? Dry saliva is **not** the more pleasant feeling in the world.” 

Shinichi chuckled and gently wiped off the spit himself. From the way that Kid shivered, the intimate gesture hitting him in ways that sometimes not even **kisses** did. Oh, Kid threw his kisses away as if they were one yen coins, but he so rarely let anyone get this close, and it was a privilege Shinichi was glad to have. 

“You know my name, Kid,” remarked Shinichi, amused, after wiping off the spittle. “Use it.” 

Kid grinned up at him, his eyes glittering dangerously ( one still underneath the monocle, but undressing him completely wasn’t the plan, not tonight ), as he stated, “Make me.” 

So, Shinichi decided to do just that. 

Shinichi leaned in and kissed the edge where Kid’s chin and his neck met, revelling in the way that Kid tried so hard to suppress his shivers but jerked the tiniest bit while trying to get his body under control ( neck kisses were a shared weakness of theirs, and it drove both of them insane ), as he slowly started to unbutton Kid’s jacket. He knew by now where all the boobytraps were and avoided them accordingly. 

With each button he released, Shinichi kissed his neck lower and lower, and when he re-started with the inside shirt, Shinichi travelled up and down Kid’s neck and felt Kid holding himself tighter and tighter in an attempt not to react. When, finally, both his jacket and his shirt hung out, showing a trail of skin, Shinichi bite the edge of Kid’s shoulder and neck with the lightest pressure he could manage, causing Kid’s foot to almost _**spasm**_. 

Shinichi chuckled as Kid blushed, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, and it made Kid look **_delectable_**. It was almost quite terrible in the way that Kid turned him into _this_ , mused Shinichi to himself. Someone with barely any self-control, someone deprived of logical abilities and giving into only lust.

It was terrible, but oh so empowering, especially in cases like these. 

“Y’know, Meitantei- _san_ ,” Kid began, his voice sounding as smooth and calm as always ( and Shinichi admired his self-control, even in situations like these, as it marked a challenge for Shinichi to conquer ), “this would be much more fun if you let _me_ undress **you** too.” 

Shinichi chuckled and gave Kid a smug look. “Are you saying that you can’t free yourself and you need me to do it for you?” 

Kid opened his mouth to retort and shifted his hands ( probably in an attempt to free himself and to prove Shinichi wrong ) when Shinichi grinded down on the obvious bulge in Kid’s pants ( one that matched the one in his ), causing Kid to jolt and lose his concentration. Shinichi himself hadn’t fared much better, fisting his fingers into Kid’s jacket and biting back a groan at how the pleasure spiked in his stomach at the _friction_. 

“You were saying?” stated Shinichi innocently, in a tone that mirrored Kid’s own, and Kid outright laughed, a pleased smirk playing on his lips. The laugh was cut off with a hitch of Kid’s breath, however, when Shinichi lowered his head down to scrape his teeth on Kid’s right nipple, moving his bulge against the bulge in Kid’s pants. 

( Shinichi was very glad that Kid decided to forgo against the cup for one night. ) 

“Mei  **–** **_nn_** **–** tantei-san,” Kid started to say, a low groan coming out of his lips when Shinichi continued to grind down with absolute fervour at the same time his hand came to play with Kid’s other nipple. Shinichi looked up to see Kid looking down at him. Both of Kid’s eyes had pupils blown wide, causing his eyes to look mostly black with the faintest ring of blue, and it was oh so attractive. “This would be **– _hn_ – ** a lot more fun with our, _ah_ , clothes off, I would think.” 

Shinichi grinned, lifting his head up from Kid’s chest and continuing to grind down on Kid, causing Kid’s eyelashes to flutter. “ _Hm_ , I don’t want to. The thing is, I want to see you **_wrecked_**. I want to see the _mystical_ , **invincible** , Kaitō Kid with bite marks on his neck, with his suit ruined, and with his pants **_wet_** from ejaculation. I want people to know that the thief that can steal everything has been _stolen_ , that you are **owned** , Kaitō Kid.” 

Kid surged forward, kissing Shinichi in a feverish pitched rash, finally, **_finally_** , showing a loss of control, and Shinichi’s energy surged at the victory. They clashed, mouths pressing on each other in an almost bruising fashion, their bulges meeting each other earnestly as they tried to get enough friction to get each other, and themselves, off. 

Breaking off the kiss to take a breath **–** Kid was much better at holding his breath than Shinichi was **–** Shinichi leaned forward to whisper in Kid’s ear. 

“You are **_mine_** , Kuroba Kaito,” Shinichi murmured, and Kid **_whined_** as his orgasm hit, driving his face into Shinichi’s shoulder as his body shuddered, both of his underwear and pants getting soaked as he released. Shinichi groaned at the wet spot soaking his own jeans and it was in the next moment that he could feel his jeans coming undone and hands reaching to pull him out and to jerk him off. 

It only took a few motions to get him off, his own come shooting to hit Kid’s chest and suit, ruining the outfit even more, as his brain seemed to turn _white_. 

When he could finally think again, he was panting against the wall, body limp on top of Kid’s. He could fee Kid’s arms encircle him in an embrace, bringing him closer, and Shinichi chuckled as he lifted himself up **–** he was still straddling Kid ( and his own jeans were probably ruined ) **–** and gave Kid a gentle kiss, which was returned. 

“You know, you failed at one of your objectives,” remarked Kid with a smirk, and Shinichi raised an eyebrow. 

“Hm?” Shinichi asked. He tended to become less verbose immediately after his orgasm. 

“You didn’t get me to call you by name, Meitantei-san ~ “ he replied, the challenge he set for Shinichi flashing in his eyes. 

Shinichi laughed, bridging the distance between them for another kiss, and he spoke when the kiss broke off, “That’s what round two is for.” 


End file.
